


don't need no candlelight

by bisexualhotchner



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, lov u guys tho, sry for being the absolute worst at summaries, this is another very grateful fandom and i'm glad to be a part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualhotchner/pseuds/bisexualhotchner
Summary: ‘You ever thought we would be disgusting like this?’So. The Iceman caught feelings.Now he has to deal with them.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	don't need no candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout for the PJFA server for being the biggest enablers/supporters of my genkill occupied mind. thank u!!

The first time Brad ever gets a thought about loving him, they’re in his kitchen and Ray is making pizza rolls while simultaneously bitching about modern punk bands.

‘I mean, seriously homes,’ he was saying, while trying to chew a frozen piece that he stole from the package. It was too cold to properly bite into, so he just rolled it around his mouth disgustingly, the movements slurring his speech. ‘the sounds are _way_ off. Punk is so not about making dance-fucking-music, it’s about screeching like a motherfucker and getting your fans to puke from the off-key bass. Punk is _psychological warfare_ on your conformist ideals,’ Ray scratched at the ugly, lilac mark sitting on the curve between his neck and shoulder. ‘and throwing this pop shit into the mix is just fucking up the entire genre and spirit. Fuck, I hate these bitches.’

‘Ray, you sound like a goddamn hippie.’ Brad spoke into his mug of coffee, the bite in his words half-hearted, but his eyes following Ray’s hand intently. ‘I’d shut it if I were you. You might not work for the United States government anymore, but I can still rat you out if you’re being a communist treasonous piece of crap.’

‘All bark no bite, Bradley!’ Ray chirped. ‘You still haven’t even cuffed me dipshit, like hell you’re gonna throw me into jail for others to tap that ass.’

‘Come on, spit that shit out. You’ll upset your stomach with that.’

‘That’s not what you said last night, darling boy.’

Brad snorted loudly at that, which soon developed into a full-blown laughter. Ray grinned at him triumphantly over his shoulder.

‘I swear one day I’ll fuck some manners into you.’

‘I’m not sure even your Viking cock is capable of that, even though it is capable of many wonderful things.’

‘Like shutting you the fuck up?’ Brad asked more instinctively than anything else.

‘I said wonderful, not miraculous.’ Ray bit back, rolling his shoulders under Brad’s hoodie. ‘You know I talk through blowjobs.’ Brad watched as he moved to hop his ass up onto his marble kitchen counter, his grown hair slightly flapping against his forehead. Even though he was still small and vulnerable-looking, and he managed to feel cold in the middle of a California spring, - _what the fuck_ Brad thought, mortified – he looked unspeakably better than he did when he was still with the Marines. Of course, Ray deciding against re-upping had meant an inconsiderable amount of pain in the ass for Brad, including finding a new RTO that was at least half as capable as Ray was, but in the long run, he didn’t actually mind. It seemed that Ray was happier being out of the business, and he wouldn’t be honest with himself if he claimed he wasn’t into Ray moving in with him and making his house feel more like a home than just a few walls and a bunch of useless shit in some of the corners.

Ray had started saying some weird shit again, and Brad stopped paying attention. His mind wandered back to Iraq, to the last time they were shipped out together. The first time he actually thought about moving their relationship forward. He remembered wanting to touch Ray, through the dust and the dirt and the clothes and the stink, not for or despite of them, but because it was _Ray_. Not a hole to fuck, as some marines considered their team members on their weakest nights, but a person he trusted, a person he understood and who had seen through him in return. Someone who smiled at him knowingly, someone who knew when to make him laugh or snap him out of his brooding when the turn of events weighed down on him.

He remembered crouching in dry grass. Remembered the friendly fire hitting way too fucking close to them, remembered the violent sounds of their shared Humvee’s tires, hearing Ray yelling obscenities, and Brad remembered relief. Heart beating out of his chest, breath picking up, and the sudden realization that they’re okay, he’s okay, Ray’s got it taken care of.

‘Earth to Brad, you good buddy?’ Ray slapped both of his cheeks at once, momentarily making him physically incapable of responding. Ray refused to let go, pushing his cheeks further together and giggling stupidly when it made Brad pout involuntarily.

He stopped when he noticed the look in Brad’s eyes. The soft vulnerability that he expressed to him, that one look that made him feel exposed while understanding how exposed Brad must be – soul laid bare, feelings out in the open. It made him choke a little, his hold softening, his thumbs gently caressing the high cheekbones on his Sergeant.

‘I’m not a fucking communist, Brad.’ he said, just to break the silence. Ray was not good in dealing with tenderness, for sure not unexpectedly. Brad smiled at him a little sadly, reaching up to cradle the back of Ray’s calloused hand in his huge palm.

‘I’m aware.’ he murmured softly, holding his hand in place, listening to his breath hitching in his throat as he pressed a kiss – just like that, easy and natural – to the heel of his hand. It was rough against his lips, the hardened skin keeping the memory of guns and steering wheels.

‘You ever thought we would be disgusting like this?’ Ray asked, embarrassment evident in his voice. ‘Like, gay-ass, mushy, Poke-being-head-over-his-wife disgusting.’

‘I never thought about how we would be.’ Brad admitted, stroking Ray’s bony wrist absentmindedly. ‘I didn’t know how you would allow me to love you.’

_I didn’t know if you ever allowed me to love you_ , he thought. And he flicked his gaze down, eyes stuck on the edge of Ray’s sleep shorts, crumpled from how it was carelessly thrown on Brad’s carpeted floor. He reached out and held them between his fingertips, delicate and foreign to how they usually were around each other.

And then he got a lap full of Ray, ‘You big soft homosexual’ laughed into his mouth, hands below his jawline and through his short, prickly hair, holding onto him and pressing until he forgot ever thinking that he wouldn’t have this.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished this in like 6 minutes after sitting on it for a week. Anyway I hope u enjoyed!!!


End file.
